


Eat Me

by MarineHaddock



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, Pre-Series, Sexual Fantasy, Unrealistic Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineHaddock/pseuds/MarineHaddock
Summary: Hiroki has feelings for Chihiro, but Chihiro isn't interested.That doesn't stop him enjoying the thought of the amazon, though.





	Eat Me

The worst part of killing amazons had to be the effect. Everything about hunting them, feeling a bat collide with their heads, seeing Chihiro tear them apart, it was all so exciting. So fantastic and new and like he could never be bored again as long as this kept going. He got so excited, and that was the problem. 

Riding the bike back with a growing boner was a fucking problem. Especially when his friends noticed and made fun of him for it. None of them could let him be, no they had to notice and laugh and kick him into the bathroom to deal with it when they got back.

Chihiro didn't laugh at least. Then again what did make Chihiro laugh? Or smile? The boy was so damn deadpan it pissed him off. Would it really kill him to at least pretend to be happy for once?

Hiroki caught a glance of himself in the mirror as he took off the bloody clothes, noticing just how much of that amazon's blood (if it was blood) had got in his hair and on his face. Well, if he was that covered then there was no real issue in him taking a shower. Not like Takumi and Kenta weren't expecting him to be jacking off in there.

He got in the shower, giving his hair a quick shake when the water first hit to make sure it was all soaked before slumping down against the wall. The water was still hitting him from there, and the blood was washing away, diluted down considerably.

He wasn't against a little blood at a time like this.

He also wasn't against a lot of blood at a time like this.

He palmed at himself, slowly wrapping his fingers around as he got harder. Maybe it was just a side effect of hunting amazons, seeing how they splattered on the pavement, seeing how before that they'd torn into people, ripping them apart with nothing but claws and teeth, seeing how they feasted on the flesh. The thoughts of it infected his mind. He couldn't do that. He couldn't tear someone open like that and eat them. Even if he could physically, he wouldn't be able to go that far.

But Chihiro could.

Chihiro was one of them. He could tear into people, eat them as they screamed. He probably had, though he always swore otherwise. Any time they joked about it, Chihiro got mad and claimed he didn't. The hungry look in his eyes said otherwise.

Hiroki didn't mind that hungry look at all.

He wouldn't be completely against Chihiro sinking his teeth into him. Sure, he'd mind dying, he doesn't want to die, but if they could without him dying... he wouldn't be against it.

He started stroking himself properly.

He wouldn't mind Chihiro walking through that door, climbing in beside him, digging those nails into his sides till he bled. He dug his own nails into his side, but they weren't sharp enough. Still, if he wanted a little pain he could settle for that. There wasn't going to be an easy way to recreate the feel of Chihiro's mouth even if he wanted to.

He tried to remember how it felt. They'd only kissed once, and it was a heat of the moment thing. Chihiro hadn't agreed, he'd pushed him off the second he realized what was going on. Remembering the part after that might make him feel guilty for doing this, but maybe his fantasy Chihiro would use that anger.

Yeah, he definitely would.

Chihiro would storm in, stomp in here, dig his nails into Hiroki's sides and kiss him full of anger. Chihiro would bite down on Hiroki's lip till it bled, finally shoving his tongue into Hiroki's mouth to taste the blood there. He would taste his own blood and wouldn't think anything of it because it wasn't for him, it was for Chihiro. 

His cock would twitch against Chihiro and Hiroki would be begging him for more. Chihiro would listen to his pleas, biting his neck and nipples till they bled, making him feel like they'd be torn off. Then he'd lick his stomach, kissing in between licks. He'd make him feel like something important as teeth scraped the surface.

Then he'd settle on a point he can get his jaw around, holding Hiroki down with all his might, and bite. Bite properly. Not stopping at drawing blood, but tearing away the flesh, making him moan and scream in pain. He'd hold Chihiro there, encourage him to lick the blood as it spilled, encourage him to keep going. Watch as Chihiro tears the flesh away completely, and eats it with that disgusted look on his face.

He'd be disgusted in himself, that's how Chihiro was, he hated being an amazon. That didn't stop this Chihiro though. He'd stop eating but he'd move to stroking Hiroki's cock, kissing up it before taking it in. Blood from his mouth wiping off on it, the occasional clumsy, or maybe intentional, scrape of teeth. Hiroki moaned at the thought. Bucking up into Chihiro's mouth, seeing him falter a bit before getting back to it. Better this time. Taking more. Licking the blood off as he went, but smearing more as well. The blood from the would run down to it and Chihiro moving off so he could lap the blood from around Hiroki's cock and balls before it had the chance to disappear down the drain.

He'd leave Hiroki's cock aching and covered in blood as he'd move back to the wound, hungrier now and desperate to keep eating. He would rip out a few more chunks, chewing them greedily. Hiroki would still be struggling against the pain, struggling to breathe, but encouraging Chihiro on. Even though he'd be in pain, it would be so good. Chihiro's lips kissing the wound, licking it, licking at Hiroki's insides. Hungry, but loving even though this had started out with anger. 

The wound would be wide enough for Chihiro to get his face in by then, reaching in to lick and chew softly at the newly available meat. Helping himself to everything he wants, tearing off little pieces as Hiroki bucks and cries and moans. A dull pressure on his organs. Feel them slowly being split open, and watching as Chihiro pulled out chunks to eat. He would be beautiful like that. Beautiful face covered in blood and mouth around a piece of Hiroki. He would kiss him like that, his own blood on Chihiro's sweet tongue. He wouldn't mind it.

Chihiro would play with the wound as they kissed, breaking regularly with how hard it was for Hiroki to breathe by then. He'd be getting gentler with the more he ate, but he would also be getting hungrier, wanting to rip Hiroki into pieces with care and love. Sinking his teeth back in to tear away more, slipping a piece between Hiroki's lips that Hiroki would never dare swallow. He would let it fall out again and Chihiro would eat it immediately, staring at him like he was mad he'd wasted food.

With those tears, the wound would be big enough now for Chihiro to get his hand in properly and poke around. Those beautiful fingers grazing along his insides, nails scraping the organs, making him buck up. Chihiro could tear his way to actually get into one, move it from its rightful place, massage it in his hands. Hiroki would moan, cock straining desperately for half the attention his other organs were getting.

Finally getting enough of the feel of that one, he'd chow down on it, eating it as fast as he could, watching the way Hiroki's body reacted, listening to the moans of pleasure and pain. He would pick up another, locking eyes with Hiroki as he licked it. He'd graze his teeth and suck on it, keeping his eyes fixed.

When teeth sink into that one Hiroki would be begging. Desperate for contact on his cock. Chihiro would stop half way through eating it, put it down where it doesn't belong, and move his attention to where it's wanted.

Then he would be all over Hiroki's cock. A hand wrapped around, tongue swirling around the head, covering the shaft in blood and spit till it was coated. Jerk him a little before finally returning him to that sweet mouth. Hiroki struggling to find the strength to push him on so he would just have to work out how to please him himself.

This was his personal Chihiro though, so he would already know. Already know from the countless other times they'd done this. He would know exactly where to put his tongue and squeeze to please Hiroki. He would know exactly how to move his hand as he took his cock into his mouth. He would be slow on taking it in, letting his hand do a lot of the work for a little while, getting him desperate for the warmth of his mouth. That beautiful tongue swirling around him, driving him mad as he felt Chihiro take more.

He would take almost all of it, near choking on it, getting a little clumsy the further down he got, letting teeth scrape a little. He would rest like that for a moment, allowing Hiroki to take in the beautiful sight. Then he'd be humming, and moving off, making Hiroki choke. Popping off completely then sliding back on, full of enthusiasm.

As he takes all of it, he would move his hand off, allowing it to slip up, and finger the wound, making Hiroki buck up into him. The feeling of Chihiro's mouth on his cock, his fingers in Hiroki in a horrible way, the knowledge that even with a cock in his mouth, Chihiro was still thinking about eating him. It was all too much.

He came in his hand, panting slightly, still trying to keep it down so the others wouldn't hear him. The water made quick work of cleaning him off. He sighed a little, watching it wash away.

At least he could imagine.


End file.
